


My Love

by Spacemeercat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Dark Anakin Skywalker, F/M, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemeercat/pseuds/Spacemeercat
Summary: The temple lay in ruins, the floors littered with debris and bodies, men, women, and even children. Ahsoka's eyes burned with tears, the people she grew up with, dead, gone. Massacred by the man she had called her Master, her brother.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	My Love

The temple lay in ruins, the floors littered with debris and bodies, men, women, and even children. Ahsoka's eyes burned with tears, the people she grew up with, dead, gone. Massacred by the man she had called her Master, her brother. Ahsoka hadn’t been surprised when she saw him leading the clones into the temple, but it still hurt, almost as much as when Rex had died for her. Watching the men, she fought alongside since she was only a young girl kill her people. But it hurt the most because they were the people who the man who she had loved most in the entire universe had trusted with his life and taught her to trust and love too. She blinked the tears that threatened to spill over away and lifted her eyes to meet his instead. His golden eyes, were no longer the soft baby blue she remembered and loved, they were now poisoned by the dark side… "Anakin! This isn't you!"

"Or is it?" He taunted her, cocking his head "I feel more myself than ever."

Ahsoka shuddered, she remembered when she had said that. "You killed younglings! The man who is my Master, my brother would never do that!"

"That man is gone Ahsoka, he was weak-"

"No, he wasn't!" The tears she had attempted to suppress were now freely streaming down her cheeks, "He was stronger that anyone I know…"

"He was weak!" Anakin yells, "I am strong and powerful! Join me Ahsoka, together we can bring peace to the galaxy!"

Ahsoka shakes her head incredulously, "Peace? You call this peace?" she waves her arm towards the ruins around them.

"This is only the first step, the Jedi were deceiving us, their peace was a lie! Join me Ahsoka-"

"No." Everything goes eerily silent on that one syllable, it's only Anakin and her now. "I will never join you; you'll have to kill me."

Is that pain she sees in his eyes? “Ahsoka…” the warning in his voice…

“You will have to kill me.”

“Don’t make this difficult- “

“I’m not, it’s simple. I will not join you; I would rather die.” She de-activates and drops her sabers one by one, listening to the dull clunk of them hitting the metal floor.

“So be it.” He steps towards her, lightsaber drawn and ready. 

“Do it…” She closes her eyes and waits, preparing herself. It comes quickly, a jab of white-hot pain in her chest. She does not open her eyes, but she feels a pair of arms tenderly catch her and gently lower her to the ground. The last thing she hears is the screams of younglings as they are killed by the same lightsaber that had just impaled her. When she finally feels the pain subside there are tears trickling out from under her closed eyelids, but not from the pain. From the one, she had loved and lost.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart…” She knows that voice, it moves through her body and fills her with warmth. Calloused fingertips wipe the tears off her cheeks soothingly, she’s almost scared to open her eyes but when she does warm honey brown eyes float above her. The color is so unlike the sickly yellow of the dark side, “Rex?” she reaches up to stroke his cheek.

“The General left me with one last order…” He rests his hand on the wound in her chest, it begins to heal, healing Ahsoka’s broken heart along with it. He leans down to kiss her, when they part, he holds her forehead close to his, “Welcome home my love…”


End file.
